


Shopping

by CaptainLyssa



Series: William's Story [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Summary: Out shopping, Scully becomes the object of observation.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: William's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911046
Kudos: 19





	Shopping

She caught his eye because of her red hair. He’d always been attracted to small, petite, red heads and this one met his every criterion. Checking out her left hand, he became disappointed. A wedding band and expensive engagement ring graced her finger. Oh well, he could window shop.

Moving around the car, she opened the back door and lifted her son out. The child in her arms shared his mothers’ features and colouring. The silence that surrounded them seemed odd. He watched the pair as she carried her son into the supermarket. Pulling out a trolley, she placed the child in the seat and then pushed it through the entry.

In the fresh produce section, the mother carefully selected fruit and vegetables. The child hadn’t uttered so much as a syllable, yet every few minutes they caught each other eye. A silent form of communication seemed to pass between them. Red chose an item and the child’s face lit with pleasure, as though his favourite. Intrigued by this synergy between mother and son, he found himself following the pair into the isles.

As she turned, he noticed the swelling of her belly. A second child, or did this family have other, older children. She looked comfortable enough with her condition. He guessed her to be in her late thirties but that meant nothing today as women chose to delay marriage and children.

Just why this family took his interest, he couldn’t say. The silence continued until the boy’s watchful eyes began to follow him. Green tending to hazel in the centre of his pupils, the child’s stare unnerved him. Almost at the same instant, some instinct in the women made her look over her shoulder. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before she turned back to her son.

“Charlie,” she told the boy, “it’s rude to stare.”

“Mommy, he did it first,” the boy whined.

Shaking her head, she disappeared around the corner, into another isle. The man sighed, he’d been caught. Not stupid enough to continue following the woman, he turned towards the dairy section for the milk his secretary requested. After all, he had to return to his office. Patients waited his return from lunch. However, the psychology behind the interaction he just observed fascinated him and deserved further study in his professional opinion.

“Charlie,” Scully spoke quietly to her son, “is the man still following us?”

“No, Mommy,” he spoke, “he liked the way you look, then he watched cause he did what daddy does.”

“What do you mean,” Scully continued the verbal conversation.

“He’s a pie…psy…” stumbling over the word, Charlie asked for help.

“Psychologist,” Scully offered.

“Yes, he didn’t understand why I didn’t talk, but he knew you understood me,” Charlie offered childishly.

“Sometimes, between your father, William and you, I think I’m the one going crazy,” Scully complained.

Giving his mother a confused look, he asked why without the use of words.

“That’s exactly why,” Scully sighed but smiled down at her son. “I just hope you sister misses that talent. It’s getting awfully crowded in my head. I thought working with your father and our ability to communicate with a look strange. Now, I have three of you to gang up on me.”

“My sister talks to Will and me,” Charlie stated, his head cocked to one side, “she talks to you and daddy too, but you don’t listen.”

“Oh, brother,” Scully muttered under her breath. Tightening her mental focus, she sent a message to Mulder.

Halfway through reading the latest case the FBI delivered for his opinion and profile, Mulder paused. A smile lit his face at the realisation this child would be special too _. Hurry home, I want to try and communicate with my daughter,_ he sent Scully. He didn’t need to read her mind to see the famous eye roll.


End file.
